Talk:Color Naming Rule/@comment-25936766-20161114025157/@comment-4010415-20161114122730
Alright, so going down the list... Lie Ren - Ren means "lotus" in Japanese. His emblem is literally a lotus flower. His color scheme follows the colors of a lotus, with green clothes for the leaf and pink in his eyes and hair for the flower. And we have "Schnee is German for snow, which is white." Russel Thrush - If Russel is a name that means red, why does it have a speculation tag? Thrush is a type of bird with a certain color of feathers. We didn't mark speculation on Cardinal, so why is Thrush put after the speculation tag? I think the only thing that could really fit after the speculation tag here is the bit about grapes. Dove Bronzewing - I don't think the dove or bronzewing dove parts should be tagged as speculation. Also, we should really get rid of the "Obviously" in there, just change it to "Bronze is a color based on the metal alloy of the same name" or something. Sky Lark - Skylark bird shouldn't be speculation. I mean, his whole name is Sky Lark, pointing to the skylark bird. Team CRDL's theme is birds. Fox Alistair - Don't think this should have speculation tag either. Also, we should note that it's a species commonly known for its reddish-brown/orange-red fur. After all, there are foxes that have black fur, white fur, or even mixtures of colors (the Russian domestic fox). Yatsuhashi Daichi - Should we really have the yatsuhashi food under speculation when Monty tweeted literally over 20 photos of the food when trying to hint to us what Yatsuhashi's name is? I personally don't think the Daichi part should be speculation either. Neptune Vasilias - Neptune is an ice planet that's blue. What's speculative about that? He shares a name with a planet that's literally blue. This is like saying that it's speculation that Ruby points to red through the gem that's called a ruby. Penny Polendina - I personally don't think it's speculation that Penny reminds people of pennies, which are coated in copper, thus pointing to the color copper and maybe the green color of oxidized copper. The green color could be included due to her outfit having green, eyes being green, and the lasers from her guns being green. Polendina shouldn't be speculation either, due to its direct connection to her story allusion. Ciel Soleil - It's not very speculative that Ciel is French for sky and Soleil is French for sun. We don't have speculation tags on Yang, Team SSSN, Sun, or Taiyang for them pointing to yellow because of the sun, and we don't have a speculation tag on Sky Lark for the Sky part of his name pointing to sky blue. If anything, the "Heaven" part could be tagged speculation, but not the other two parts. Arslan Altan - Lions have yellow fur unless they're albino. For the Schnee family, we have "Schnee is German for snow, which is white" and that's not marked as speculative. So why did we mark "Arslan is Turkish for lion, and lions have yellow fur" as speculative? Reese Chloris - Reese means fiery or ardent. Well, fiery brings to mind fire, which brings to mind the colors that we commonly see in fire - orange and yellow, maybe some red. Nadir Shiko - Undecided on this one. Gwen Darcy - If the name Gwen literally means white or holy, why is this speculative? The name Blake means black, but that's not marked as speculative. Octavia Ember - Ember brings to mind embers, which brings to mind the colors that embers tend to be - red and reddish-orange. Flynt Coal - Flint is a rock that's commonly gray. Coal is a black substance. Why is it speculative? Neon Katt - Neon is a nobel gas that lights up orange when you pass electricity through it. I don't see how that's speculative either. Orange is a color that neon becomes when it's made visible by electricity passing through it. Mercury Black - Same case as Neptune above: Mercury shares his name with a silver-colored substance. So, again, it's like saying it's speculation that Ruby points to red through the red-colored gem called ruby. Cinder Fall - I personally don't think any of that is speculation. Cinder brings to mind cinders, which brings to mind fiery colors. Fall brings to mind the colors that leaves turn in autumn. Bartholomew Oobleck - In Dr. Seuss' Bartholomew and the Oobleck, oobleck is a sticky green substance. This is a direct connection with his story allusion. Why not say, with confidence, that the Oobleck part of his name points to that? James Ironwood - Iron is, indeed, a silvery-gray colored metal, and ironwood is a common name for woods known for their hardness. Same case as Neptune and Mercury. Tukson - All of the above have speculation tags, but we don't have a speculation tag on Tukson? Edit: Nevermind, I missed the citation. Whoops. Amber - Amber is, indeed, a fossilized form of resin, which is typically a deep yellow in color. Same case as Neptune, Mercury, and Ironwood. Professor Peach - There's literally a color called peach, and a peach is a fruit with pink or orange flesh. There's nothing else that "Peach" could point to. Same case as Neptune, Mercury, Ironwood, and Amber. Spruce Willis - Well, he's named after a type of tree with certain color characteristics.